Le second frère
by Frudule
Summary: La vie de Regulus Black en 10x100 mots... Le second fils mais le seul frère... Et ça valait autant pour l’un que ça ne suffisait pas pour l’autre. angst léger


Titre : Le second Black

Rating : Pg-13  
Nombre de mots : 10x100 mots

* * *

Regulus suivit son frère partout et tout le temps dès qu'il sut marcher. Il se faisait souvent rembarrer : « Retourne dans les jupes de ta mère, gros bébé !» Mais parfois, Sirius était d'accord pour qu'ils jouent ensemble. Ou même fassent des bêtises à deux, comme lorsqu'ils avaient récupéré un vieux flacon de peinture et qu'ils avaient verni les ongles des pieds de la jambe de troll faisant office de porte-parapluies. Ils avaient tellement rigolé ! Regulus était sûr que Sirius et lui seraient toujours un duo inséparable.  
Après tout, c'était des frères, c'était obligé qu'ils s'aiment ! 

Sirius était le grand, Regulus était le petit.  
Sirius était celui qui menait et son second suivait, obéissait.  
Sirius serrait les dents quand on lui criait dessus mais Regulus pleurait. Sirius serrait encore plus les dents quand on le corrigeait mais Regulus ne savait pas cela : on l'envoyait dans sa chambre.  
Regulus était celui qu'on oubliait tout le temps et qui ne comptait pas mais Sirius ne savait pas cela : il était trop pris dans sa guerre personnelle pour s'en rendre compte.  
Ils étaient frères et ça valait autant pour l'un que ça ne suffisait pas pour l'autre.

Quand il sut bien lire, Regulus aima observer la tapisserie de son arbre généalogique. Quand il contemplait le nom des gens respectables parmi ses aïeux, il se sentait fier et moins triste de passer toujours en second. La pureté du sang ferait forcément de lui quelqu'un d'important, un jour.  
Mais Sirius, lui, s'en fichait royalement, il inventait des histoires ridicules sur leurs ancêtres et tirait la langue aux tableaux du hall.  
Son cadet n'aimait pas ce comportement. Si le garçon se moquait des membres de sa famille, alors pourquoi penserait-il mieux de son propre frère ?  
Regulus se sentait trahi.

Regulus, à l'âge de neuf ans, se mit à détester Sirius du jour au lendemain.  
Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus tous les deux, il l'aimait, avant.  
Avant qu'il ne soit réparti à Gryffondor. Avant qu'il tourne le dos à sa famille. Avant qu'il ne fasse pleurer sa mère et que son père ne se voile de honte. Et tout cela, il le devinait, devait rendre Sirius très fier ! D'avoir ainsi pu déjouer leurs autorités !  
Et Regulus abandonna son frère qui visiblement ne voulait pas de son affection, pour devenir le fils dont ses parents rêvaient.

Hélas la résolution de Regulus de contenter le cœur de ses parents de son mieux, si elle était noble, elle le laissait aussi transparent qu'avant.  
Comme lorsqu'ils étaient attablés et que sa mère, tout occupée à crier après Sirius, oubliait de lui donner la permission de manger.  
Alors il se saisissait de sa fourchette, non pas pour piocher discrètement dans son assiette, mais pour la placer devant ses yeux. Il regardait à travers les dents de métal et il imaginait la tête de son frère derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban.  
Cela ne calmait pas la faim. Mais ça énervait tellement Sirius…

Personne ne félicita Regulus de son entrée à Serpentard, quand vint sa onzième année : Androméda sa cousine venait juste de s'enfuir de la famille et tous étaient affligés par cette trahison, au point de l'oublier, lui.  
Même à Poudlard où il comptait tant sur sa lignée pour gagner ses entrées, son nom n'était plus que l'écho de celui de son aîné. Black, le plus frondeur des Gryffondors, Black, le charmeur de ces demoiselles, Black et ses trois inséparables amis, Black le _frère_ de Potter !  
Regulus serra les poings. Il se terra dans son ombre pour nourrir sa rancune.

Mais Regulus suivait encore les pas de son frère. Là où Sirius se faisait des ennemis, il se trouvait des alliés. Severus Snape devint même son ami. Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement, l'un par son talent, l'autre par ses connexions.  
Toutes les forces obscures que son aîné renia haut et fort, il les fit siennes et y développa d'ailleurs un talent certain. Et cela marchait : on commença à le remarquer. Ses parents le couvraient de louanges. Le professeur Slughorn l'intégra à son club.  
Sirius ne pourrait plus l'ignorer bien longtemps : il allait le haïr pour être devenu le véritable Black.

Regulus n'eut jamais l'occasion de prouver que seule sa valeur le destinait à prendre la tête de sa famille : son aîné s'enfuit à jamais de square Grimmaurd quand Regulus entra en quatrième année. Seul le vide laissé par Sirius lui octroya le droit d'être l'unique héritier.  
Il enragea.  
Il décupla d'effort pour noyer le minable qu'il avait trop longtemps été. Il se fit plus froid et insondable que jamais. Pour qu'on le reconnaisse. Pour qu'IL le reconnaisse.  
Et quand son frère qui n'en était plus un décida de devenir auror, il sut immédiatement dans quel camp serait sa place.

Quand Regulus obtint ses aspics, il bascula dans un autre monde.  
Avant d'être mangemort, il croyait qu'avec la marque des ténèbres sur le bras les portes de la grandeur s'ouvriraient enfin à lui. Mais lorsque le jour de la cérémonie vint et qu'il vit tous ses anciens camarades encapuchonnés dans l'anonymat, il eut un doute. Et quand son seigneur brûla sa peau pour le faire définitivement sien, il comprit.  
Qu'il ne serait jamais plus ni Black ni même Regulus. Qu'il venait de se retrouver dans l'ombre de quelqu'un de bien plus grand que son frère et qu'il n'en ressortirait plus.

Alors Regulus Alphard Black, unique héritier mâle légitime de cette noble et très ancienne maison « toujours pure » se fit traître à sa cause.  
Parce que si son existence passée dans la déception et la haine n'avait pas valu grand chose, il voulut que sa fin, elle, soit au prix de l'horcruxe qui rendait son maître immortel…  
Et quand ses anciens amis le retrouvèrent, dans son ultime course désespérée pour s'échapper, les moqueries d'enfance de son frère résonnèrent en ses tempes :  
« R.A.B, Rab, Rab, Rabbit ! C'est pour ça que tu fuis tout le temps ! »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : argh, la contraite des 100 mots a été difficile à réaliser mais je suis assez contente de certains passages... J'espère vraiment que l'on en apprendra plus sur regulus dans le tome 7! J'espère que vous avez aimé ma version en attendant! 


End file.
